


Sunday Shots

by mediocrethot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrethot/pseuds/mediocrethot
Summary: Nothing screams drinking like getting drunk and not remembering your one-night stand.A collection of one shots.





	1. Intro

Mount Bar-gon was filled to the brim, as per usual. Not a second went by without the clamor of champions and summoners alike betting on the endless matchups, beer and spit flying everywhere at each slam of a pint down on the magically self-cleaning tables in the sports bar. It was not uncommon to see champs like Olaf, Draven, Kled, and of course, Gragas, inhabit the front and center at the bar, reveling in the noise, attention, and specialty lager. 

Across the Institute, the hushed sultriness and mystery of Hakkasin drew in a different crowd - those looking for a drink to savor in silence, and in the dark recesses, those looking for a little company for the night. Equal parts classy and deceptive, refined yet questionable, it was the perfect haunt for LeBlanc, Evelynn, and even Talon and Zed. Varus and Aatrox were no strangers either, and though they did have to put on shirts to get a nice strong double whiskey, those quickly came off in the passion of getting a different kind of double. 

Of course, nothing screamed drinking like getting drunk and waking up in an unfamiliar bed with no recollection of the night before. And of course, the champions were no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hakkasin is a reference to Hakkasan, a popular nightclub in Vegas. I literally couldn't come up with any cool vibe names with League references. I think one of the possible names I came up with was Spiked H2O. Yup. I had no ideas.
> 
> But wow Mount b a r -gon? hehe xd I'm so creative and witty


	2. Sinful Shen on the Beach

The highball glasses clinked lightly together, a miniscule noise blending into the hushed elevator music and murmurs exchanged between provocative singles and passionate couples hidden in booths and  tables tucked away from the light. Shen was not one to drink; he was a constant of force, equilibrium, and composure. However, he reluctantly agreed to an invitation to accompany Zed while he had a drink. He sat rigidly, shoulders forward and back arched, a small glass of water accompanying him during his wait. Nevertheless, it went untouched as Shen fought to clear his mind from the dizzying smells of intoxication and heavy perfumes. 

Nestled at the furthest stool at the bar from the door, he observed countless hands running over bodies and drinks, red lips meeting neutral ones, a neck exposed and a trail of ripped clothing running down from it, and heads of hair colored brown, black, and red spilling over the table with a lover’s touch.  Just the awareness of what happened in the back rooms was enough to keep Shen from touching his plain water, knowing that indulging in the bar’s offerings and atmosphere for too long would do much more than weaken his self-control- it would end up ruined.  

“Shen,” a voice greeted curtly, echoing slightly.

“Zed.” The greeting was returned just as taut and short. 

With a tiny nod, Zed slid onto the seat next to Shen’s, absorbing the selection of alcohol that towered above him. “Sex on the Beach, please,” he ordered, voice even.

Shen raised an eyebrow. “That is...unusual. I did not strike you as the type who appreciates fruity drinks.”

“Oh please,” Zed snorted. “I like shadows, not straight liquor. I’m not as edgy as everyone poses me to be...but you already know that.” 

Shen glanced away, focused on anything but the other’s piercing gaze. “Are you suggesting something?” he asked as his posture stiffened.

“Don’t play dumb, Shen. This happens every time. I get hammered, call you, and we almost fuck. Yet we never do because you claim you’d be taking advantage of me.” Zed leaned in, whispering, “So here we are, before I drink, and I’m waiting.”

“I don’t think-”

“Well you didn’t think every time you picked me up and kissed me, did you?” 

“This isn’t right. I shouldn’t even be here.”

“But you are, and that says something about your desires.” Zed smirked knowingly. 

Shen shook his head. “No. I accepted your invite because I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to control yourself again.”

“Worried? For me?” Zed teased. “Maybe I should reward you for your attentiveness.”

“No, that’s unnecessary. I’m just watching your intake.”

“Should I go over my limit to tempt you?”

“Zed, you know I’m here because I’m trying to be a good friend.”

“Hmph.” 

Shen breathed a small sigh of relief when red eyes left his, and Zed turned towards his cocktail. He took a large gulp before looking pointedly at the water. “Aren’t you going to drink anything? My treat.” 

“Alcohol impairs the mind. I cannot-”

“Since you’re the Eye of Twilight and all that. I get it. You can’t experience happiness or anger or pleasure,” Zed muttered. 

“I have responsibilities I cannot abandon. Responsibilities I cannot perform unfairly because of my emotions,” the other replied, trying to stay calm. He would not let resentment creep into his heart. 

“Okay, okay.” Zed waved his hand dismissively, downing more of the fruity drink. “You’re stiff and aloof.”

“Perhaps composed and balanced would be more accurate descriptions.” Shen remarked as he closed his eyes and pushed out the laughter and music. When he reopened them, he found Zed ordering two Long Island Iced Teas. When the drinks arrived, he stared, confused, as a glass was pushed towards him.

“It’s just iced tea. Give it a try.”   
Shen looked tentatively at it, doubtful. “I’m not sure…”

Zed rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to drink alone. If I did, I wouldn’t have invited you for company.” 

Shen sighed and took a hesitant sip, tasting the unmistakable sweetness, remembering the similar iced tea he had had on hot Ionian afternoons. It was good, he had to admit. The sugary liquid was refreshing and cooling in this uncomfortably warm bar. His sips turned into mouthfuls into gulps until the last drop was gone. He placed the glass down on the counter, a bit surprised at his own thirst. Suddenly, the bar was red hot, a sensation in him that numbed his brain and burned his skin. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pushing himself up. “I need to use the restroom.” Dizziness hit him like a truck, his vision blurring and mind spinning. Had Zed not caught him, Shen was sure he would have collapsed on the floor and stayed there.

“Easy there, ninja,” Zed chuckled. 

Shen frowned. “That was alcoholic, wasn’t it?” He could sense that his companion was smirking under his mask.

“Why else would I have gotten one for myself?” The deviousness was almost tangible, but Shen could do nothing as he rested his feverish forehead against the chill of Zed’s armor. The clinking of glasses sent wave after wave of fuzz that claimed his balance, the deep chuckles and high-pitched giggles knocked him into blank spaces that stole his composure, and the opening and closing of doors hypnotized him into nothingness. 

“What a lightweight,” Zed murmured under his breath and he laid the dazed man on a fluffy bed in one of the bar’s “special” rooms. He took off his heavy armor and sat back onto the comforter with a sigh. The temptation was there, the lust for Shen, whom he had desired since they were horny little boys back home and always faced rejection from. For someone who had embraced darkness, someone who enticed greedy souls into doom, capitalizing on this opportunity would make him feel disgusted. If he truly loved Shen rather than simply his body, Zed would know better than to attack him when he was barely conscious. Sighing, he laid down, staring at the man who was both friend and foe, seeing how unguarded his sleeping figure was- so free of duties and responsibility and dispassion- in comparison to his normally tense one, realizing how much of a soft spot he had for Shen after all these years, despite all the hostility that they once defended their broken hearts with, realizing this was the kind of aching longing the other had dealt with all this time. 

Still, it couldn’t hurt to steal a kiss, something so innocent with a value and meaning immensely bigger than animalistic sex, and that’s what he did. Removing their masks felt like a thousand burdens lifted off Zed’s shoulders, exposing their bare faces felt like an angel’s grace, and kissing Shen felt like the thrill of when they first held hands. Even if his love was never reciprocated, Zed knew he would be content with this moment forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO DO SMUT O K  
> but when i wrote it out, I ended up with this sappy shit aaa  
> part 2 maybe?


	3. Shen is Completely Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (bad) smut. sinful shen on the beach pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ooc, but whatever. Also kinda lame smut but oh well. 
> 
> Zed is a t h o t.

_ Holy shit. Hooooooly fucking shit. If this is a dream, I hope it goes on forever,  _ Zed thought with a combination of a mental groan and a stifled verbal moan. Physically, he was on the verge of thrusting into Shen’s mouth one last time, but in his mind, he was already nutting a thousand times over. Just a few minutes ago, he had woken to a mouth on his dick and absolute confusion. Shen, the Eye of Twilight, always so calm and collected, unable to allow desires rule his judgement, was sucking him off! Zed didn’t believe in coincidences, but if this wasn’t a miracle, he didn’t know what was. Simply put, it was euphoria. He had no other choice but to relish in the pleasure and try not to cum early. 

Only a few hours had gone by since he passed out in the bed, and he figured Shen wasn’t quite sober yet. Whatever the cause, Zed wasn’t complaining a bit. He finally came after a good 10 minutes, unsure of how he managed to last that long. He looked down, stunned at the sight of his semen dribbling down Shen’s face as he struggled to swallow. Mouth full, Shen kissed Zed, splitting the load between them. The latter found it so goddamn arousing that if he hadn’t nutted already, he definitely would have mid-kiss. 

“Shen, are you still drunk?” Zed asked after he pushed the creamy substance down. 

“No. I’m completely sober,” Shen replied with a straight face. 

“...Are you sure?”

“Completely,” he repeated. “I have... just realized I shouldn’t reject my desires. I want you, Zed. I really, really want you.”

“Okay, that’s a no.” 

“Regardless, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun. I let loose earlier, and I can do it again,” Shen argued forcefully, using his ki to pin the other down. 

Guilt filled Zed as he bit his lip. A part of him begged himself to stop before the situation escalated, but it was incredibly difficult to resist a topless Shen focusing on him with such lust and desire in his eyes. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. He let out an unholy moan as Shen gently bit the curve of his neck and moved down, leaving possessive hickeys all over Zed’s chest and abs. Now _ this _ , this was the dominance Zed  _ craved _ . Not to say he wasn’t often a power bottom, but he was willing to submit since this was the first time Shen initiated. And boy, was it arousing. Shen’s touch felt like searing magma, the burning sensation wiping any rational thought away. 

Zed grabbed at the nightstand wildly, eventually giving up as his partner managed to fish out the lube, before forcefully yanking off the rest of their clothing, arching his back in order to press his body closer. Their kisses were sloppy, saliva leaking out of the corner of their mouths, each male evenly fighting for control. The viscous gel hit with a sharp cooling, and the lust was in Zed’s eyes before it reached his mouth. Shen, eager in his fervor, thrusted into the other without missing a beat, body aching for contact, slamming in until he was balls deep into the latter’s thick ass. He gave no time for Zed, whose face buried into the pillows, to adjust, pounding with a need fueled by passion and desire. It was no doubt painful, but the bottom had thankfully prepped himself just before the two met up. As the pain transformed into pleasure, Zed couldn’t help but moan like a slutty porn star, bucking his hips up as Shen’s hands found their way onto his neck. 

“May I?” Shen asked, giving a little squeeze. 

“Please,” Zed gasped, desperate to be dominated. The top grunted as he drove his thick cock harder and harder in with each thrust as he clutched Zed’s neck tighter and tighter. In response, Shen could only hear hoarse whispers and strangled moans as the other man struggled for breath in the midst of his delirium. It was a thrilling rush, arousing and empowering at the same time, that was much more intense than he had once fantasized guiltily about.  Zed, nails clawing at the blankets as the bed shook violently, gagged from the pressure, eyes rolling towards the back of his head in pleasure as he surrendered his body completely to Shen’s control. With one loud moan, Shen hastily jerked Zed’s ass against him as he came, hot semen spilling out around his pulsing dick and leaking out of the hole onto his thighs. He lied back with a groan, panting heavily. Zed, pulling himself up, crawled the few inches towards his partner. Eyes glazed, mouth parted, he straddled Shen, slowly sitting down on his already hardening cock. Zed grinded slowly to tease, putting pressure occasionally while shifting back and riding the other with his hips moving in small circular motions. The pleasure of being watched, eyes trailing the moving shadows of muscles shifting and flexing, was sparking a heated thrill in his stomach. He usually operated hidden in a cloak of darkness,  but for now, his V line was exposed for Shen to enjoy.

Sticky globs of remaining cum smeared across Zed’s ass and Shen’s thighs as the bottom grinded harder and harder, pushing the other’s girth deeper and deeper inside of him, gripping the top’s biceps for support. A low whine reverberated from Zed’s throat amidst his panting as he lurched back and forth with erratic speed, desperate to be one with the other, to fill himself more and more, to meld into his skin, to form a bond he desired for so long. He leaned down and continuing to move his hips, buried his head into the crook of Shen’s neck, baring his teeth and nipping a bony end of Shen’s collarbone, eliciting a few drops of blood and a hiss of pleasure from the man under him. Zed arched his back, feeling both of their sweat mingling as his sticky skin clung to Shen’s, exhausted but fueled by the pain of years of malicious words and animosity towards one another finally culminating into this one night. 

“Zed,” Shen hissed, “I’m going to cum soon.” With that, he reached down, cold, clammy fingers caressing a sensitive, neglected cock. He pumped vigorously, trying to match Zed’s tempo. As Shen felt precum coating his hand, he jerked the other off faster, causing Zed to moan and whine like a bitch in heat.

“S-Shen,” he panted, wincing from the overwhelming pleasure, unable to manage much more other than a few more whimpers as he tried his best to increase his pace to crest over. A few moments later, he couldn’t last longer, spurting all over the other’s hand and stomach as Shen came inside him again.

Zed slowly got off and laid down next to Shen, white cream slowly sliding down his right leg. 

“Completely sober, my ass,” he huffed, feeling a familiar soreness in his backside. “Only a drunkard would dare to fuck me this hard.”

Shen shrugged. “You were the one who did all the riding.”

Zed shook his head. “I hope you don’t remember this in the morning,” he grumbled. 

“Why not?”

“So you don’t remember me acting like a little bitch,” the red-eyed man hissed. 

Shen raised a brow. “Okay, but...what if I want to...make sure you don’t drink too much every time you go to the bar?”

“No,” the bottom refused, voice firm. He eased onto his feet, shuffling around to find his clothes, fumbling around until he procured his coin purse and took out 130 gold for the room. 

Shen watched with a tired eye, propping himself up on his side. “Why is it that I’ve finally given into your demands only for you to turn my request down for more?” His gaze trailed the other man as he went into the adjoining bathroom.

“Fucking here will get too expensive,” Zed said, his voice echoing slightly with the uneven pitter-patters of water streaming down his body and running off his elbows, thighs, pelvis. “130 gold for one night. Even if we’re champions, that’s still a high price. I could have 5 cocktails instead of cock up my ass. No one believes me, but sometimes alcohol is better than sex.” Unwrapping some fresh soap, courtesy of the house, Zed got down to cleaning himself like nobody’s business. Mid-lather, though, suds clinging to the crevices of his skin, a hand ran down his torso, the ticklish sensation of a light breath on his ear combined made him skittish. 

“You know… It’s really not that expensive, not if we use the room the entire time,” Shen suggested in between breaths, his hands roaming downward, mouth sucking on a patch of soft skin around Zed’s neck. 

“This is...very uncharacteristic of you,” Zed groaned as he felt Shen beginning to dry -well, technically wet- hump him. “I didn’t think you would be up for more.” 

Though it wasn’t seen, Shen let a small smile creep up his lips. “Like I said. Completely sober.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this in February and forgot about it for two and a half months lmao.


End file.
